1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to snap-fit or quick connectors and, specifically, to quick connectors employed in fluid conduit systems to facilitate assembly and disassembly of fluid components.
2. Background Description
Quick connectors have long been used to facilitate the assembly and disassembly of mechanical devices. This is particularly true in complex automotive systems wherein numerous fluid conduit interconnections are required.
In such quick connectors, a retainer is typically mounted within a female connector part in a relatively inaccessible position to lock a male connector part or fitting inserted into the female connector part. In order to separate the fitting from the female connector, it is necessary to expand the deflectable legs on the retainer in a radially outward direction to enable an enlarged, annular abutment surface typically formed on the fitting to pass by the ends of the legs and be removed from the female connector. Tools are frequently employed to effect the release of quick connect fittings by deflecting the retainer legs as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,954, 5,187,851 and 5,226,230.
Certain quick connector designs have a release member slidably mounted on the female connector part as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,637, 5,056,756, 5,161,834 and 5,228,728. Such release members are slidable into the female connector part to engage and radially expand the deflectable legs of the retainer member to enable the enlarged annular abutment surface on the fitting to be easily removed from the female connector.
However, in certain applications, the open end of the quick connector is located in a relatively inaccessible position and is closely surrounded by other components which make the use of a separate tool to separate the fitting from the female connector part relatively difficult if not impossible due to limited available space. Such limited space factors also make the quick connectors employing an integral release member on one of the components difficult to remove from the fitting.
In an exemplary application, a fuel filter used in a motor vehicle has generally a cylindrical shape with opposed end walls. Short fittings extend axially outward from each end wall of the filter. Quick connectors carrying a fuel conduit at one end are releasibly attachable to each fitting to connect the filter in the fuel delivery system of the vehicle. In a typical position, the quick connector is positioned such that the open end of the quick connector is located in close proximity to one of the end walls of the filter. This limited space between the end of the quick connector and the end wall of the filter is insufficient for the insertion of the above-described release tools about the fitting and into engagement with the retainer to effect de-coupling of the connector from the fitting or to permit axial movement of an integral release member mounted in the quick connector.
The previously devised release tools for quick connectors, while generally effective for their intended purpose, have a certain axial length for internal engagement with the retainer or to actuate the integral release member. This axial length prohibits the mounting of the tools about the fitting between the end of the connector or the integral release member mounted in the connector and surrounding structure, barriers or components where accessible space is limited.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a release tool or member for use with quick connectors employed in fluid conduit systems which is usable to effect de-coupling of a quick connector from a fitting despite limited space between the end of the connector and surrounding components or structures. It would also be desirable to provide a release tool for quick connectors which can be provided in different sizes for use with different sized connectors and fluid fittings or conduits.